


All I Ever Wanted

by The_Crafty_Cracker



Series: All about Dick... (Pun intended) [20]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Age Swap, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha Wally West, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Dick Grayson is Robin, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Omega Dick Grayson, Pack Dynamics, Poor Wally, Protective Older Brothers, Protectiveness, Robin reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crafty_Cracker/pseuds/The_Crafty_Cracker
Summary: Why couldn’t Wally have fallen in love with someone whose family wouldn’t and couldn’t plan his untimely and premature death?





	All I Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so after my last fic, I decided to give Wally a bit of redemption in this. 
> 
> Also, I've been reading through a hell of a lot A/B/O fics lately so I decided to dip my toe into the trope, and I mean it's just mentioned I mean I can go into details in other fics if people like it enough. 
> 
> Thank you guys for all your wonderful birthday wishes! I had a great day!! I went into an escape room and I didn't escape, we were absolutely terrible and I've never been so scared in my life but loved it so much. Oh, I hope I can go again sometime soon! 
> 
> But anyway enjoy!! :D

If Wally had thought that Dick’s older brothers were protective of him before then there wasn’t a word to describe how they acted when their little baby Robin (though he wasn’t that much of a baby anymore) presented as an Omega. To put it simply, they got worse, and the speedster hadn’t thought it was actually possible, but no, the bat brothers had somehow managed to get even more overprotective of the youngest.

Which was a horrible, terrible thing for him considering he was in love with said boy and since he was not only close to Dick but was also an alpha, meaning he was on top of the brother’s hit list.

Dick, meanwhile, was finding it absolutely hilarious.

Well, he would, wouldn’t he? The little troll.

Why couldn’t Wally have fallen in love with someone whose family wouldn’t and couldn’t plan his untimely and premature death?

It had been bad enough trying to hang out with Dick beforehand. Damian seemed to detest him for whatever reason, Tim was wary and Jason was suspicious. Dick says it’s because they care, it’s nothing personal and that Damian pretty much hates everyone and everything, excluding animals and his family, even if he didn’t exactly show it often.

It was great, really. Wally loves the idea that Dick had people who would watch his back, protect and care for him, while speedster wasn’t there to do so. Not that he was saying that Robin couldn’t protect himself because Dick could do it better than anyone on the team! He’s has seen the kid kick more ass then he’s had meals! But at the same time, Wally knew what kind of scum there was out there, especially when it came to Omegas, and was happier with the knowledge that someone was with the younger boy to keep him out of trouble.

However, this also meant that the brothers didn’t let anyone near Dick, not even Wally, which sucked.

Fortunately, the Boy Wonder had a secret weapon, his undeniable and irresistible puppy dog eyes. Not even his brothers could say no when they came out, they gave in even quicker when he started begging and the bottom lip started wobbling, allowing him to hang out with his bestie unaccompanied.

Occasionally they would make-out, and damn if it wasn't one of the best feelings in the world to have Dick Grayson's lips pressed against his and Dick's lithe but firm body in Wally's arms. They never did anything like that in Mount Justice, however, because they are pretty sure that either Tim or Damian had bugged Dick's and everyone one else rooms.

But now with the whole Omega thing, the puppy dog eyes had sort of a reverse effect, they only got more strict and protective. Now the only way Wally was ever allowed to see Dick was with the team, and one of his brothers would accompany him anyway (unless Dick snuck out without being noticed but that was like making Batman smile, near impossible to do and you’d only ever manage it once) meaning Wally totally couldn’t woo Dick the way he wanted.

Dick had said that it was because he was the only Omega and the pack had reacted accordingly if not a little overdramatically, to protect their new Omega, especially one that has just presented and so all the overprotectiveness was to be expected.

The Alpha in him wanted nothing more than to pull Dick close, mark him up as his, never let him go and growl at anyone who got close, he didn't obviously but he desperately wanted to.

Even if Dick hadn’t been an Omega Wally’s feelings for the younger boy wouldn’t have changed.

Hell even if Dick had presented as an Alpha, Wally would still be head over heels in love with the boy, wanting to keep the boy close, safe and in his arms. Regardless of the fact that same designation couples were frowned upon, he wouldn’t have cared and still somehow made it work, plus it was the twenty-first century, get over it already people!

But of course, Dick would have presented as an Omega, the only Omega in the family with three Alpha brothers, sisters whose second gender he didn’t know and also, let's not forget Batman!

All this meant that Wally was going to have to do something he never ever wanted to do.

He was going to have to ask the Bat family for permission to date and court their youngest!

Becuase apparently, you can’t just ask one, you have to get consent from all of them. Really he shouldn’t be surprised this was the Bat-family after all.

They were going to eat him alive.

He’s heard horror stories about the girls! Steph, Cass and Babs! Even if the latter wasn’t exactly family, the Commissioner’s daughter was still very close to Dick and probably would give Wally a lecture or two about what she’d do to him if he ever hurt Dick.

He didn’t want to think about the Bruce...

Maybe he could win around Jason if he badgered Roy enough? He could possibly sway his mates opinion for Wally. Though that mostly depended on whether the archer cares as much as the others about who Robin was dating since Roy saw Dick as a little brother as well… Damn, he was going to have to convince Roy as well wasn’t he?

Tim was infamous Red Hood for crying out loud! Wally wasn’t sure he was going to make it out of that one without being shot at least twice.

And then there was the worst of them, Damian Wayne.

Yeah, Wally didn’t want to know what the original Robin had planned for him. Not only was Dick, Damian’s little brother but he was also his Robin for a long time, and still is occasionally when Bruce is off-world or something similar.

Was this really going to be worth it? Worth the inevitable and unavoidable pain and threats to his life that was going to come? All just for Dick? Of course, it was! He’d do anything for the boy, which apparently includes asking the boy's deadly and terrifying family permission to not only date Dick but that he wasn’t going to do unspeakable things to their little Omega once their backs were turned.

Man, he loves the kid so much he’d die for Dick.

And he might actually end up doing so…

Dick was going to have a fucking field day.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what did you think? Should I delve more into the A/B/O trope? To be honest, it was just another reason for me to make the brothers even more protective of Dick. Hopefully, though I can get my multichapter Robin Reversal fic done sometime soon. Because after that I want to do an Age Reversal version of Batman vs Robin just slightly different because it's Dick and maybe do the same with Bad Blood. IDK. We'll see. 
> 
> But thanks for reading!! :D


End file.
